Young girl
by anistoncox
Summary: Chandler starts teaching at a new school when a student called Monica Geller starts developing feelings for him. Will Chandler be able to control himself against Monica's seductive ways? Think of the songs Young Girl and Don't Stand So Close To Me. Ross and Monica AREN'T related. Remember, it's fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chandler entered the staff room of the new school he would be teaching at, him and his wife Kathy had moved to Long Island to try and start a family, already having two miscarriages.

"Hey, I'm Joey Tribbiani, the drama teacher here, and this is Ross Geller, he's the head of the science department."

"Chandler Bing, I'll be teaching English." He replied, shaking their hands.

"Great. Listen, bells gonna go any minute now, need help finding your room?" Joey offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I'm in room 138, have 11th graders first."

"Oh they're not that bad, some real smart asses, but nothing you won't be able to handle. Follow me." They walked down the hall towards Chandlers new classroom, "here you go, good luck, wanna meet up later for lunch?"

"Yeah sure. Cheers Joe." Chandler entered his classroom and laid put his stuff, getting ready for the first class of the day, he was surprisingly calm about it. The bell rang and Chandler watched as teenagers filled his classroom, talking excitedly about what they did over the summer. "Alright kids settle down, great, my name is Mr Bing." He could hear the kids snicker at his last name. "Yeah I know it's funny, and you guys probably won't be able to say it without wetting your pants, so you can call me by my first name, which is Chandler." The teens laughed even harder.

"Your name is Chandler Bing?" One girl with sandy brown hair wearing a cheer leading outfit, "what did your parents hate you or something?"

Chandler chuckled " or something. Okay let's get started, today we're going to be learning about Shakespeare," the whole class groaned in response, "yeah I know, who wants to learn about two kids killing themselves? Not me, anyway.."

-Chandler was in the cafeteria looking for Joey, he found him sat at a table in the far back with Ross, Joey noticed Chandler and waved him over, Chadler picked up his tray and walked over to the table. "Hey man," Joey greeted, "how's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good actually." He felt his phone start to ring. "Excuse me a sec, hello?- hey Kathy- it's been great so far- whatever you feel like cooking- okay, I'll talk to you soon- love you too, bye." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, "wife." He explained.

-Monica Geller sat down beside her two bet friends Rachel Green and Phoebe Buffay. "So what do you guys think of the new english teacher?" Phoebe asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Who? Chandler Bing?" Rachel said with a laugh.

Monica shook her head, "he seems nice, pretty cute too."

"Ooh Monica! Do you have a crush in Mr Bing?" Phoebe teased.

"No." Monica said a bit to forcefully, she could feel herself blushing. "I was just saying that he's cute."

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Rachel agreed.

-Chandler could hear his name being said at the table behind him, he turned around and saw 3 students from his 11th grade class, he just couldn't remember their names. He watched as the girl with long blonde hair said something to the raven haired girl, making her blush. He had those girls again for last period.

-Monica, Rachel and Phoebe piled into their English room along with all the other students, eager for their last lesson of the day to be over and done with. "Okay, picking up from where we left off this morning. Who would like to read out what they wrote this morning?" Chadler watched the bliss hated girl from lunch raise her hand eagerly. "Alright miss-" he glanced at a piece of paper on his desk "Buffay is it? Okay, begin."

Phoebe cleared her throat and started reading. "Romeo and Juliet is about a guy who is horny and falls for a young virgin, they get married, bang for a bit and then die. And that's why you should always wear a condom."

Chandler stared at the girl in amusement. "Great start miss Buffay, needs developing a but, but I'm glad you got straight to the point. Okay, next?" Chandler looked around the room and saw no one raise their hand, deciding to choose someone. He watched the two girls in front of Phoebe talk and giggle. "Girls? Perhaps one of you would like to share what you wrote."

"Monica can do it!" The sandy haired girl from before said loudly.

"Rach! Why me?"

"Because you're smarter. Go on."

"Okay then Monica, lets hear it."

Monica stood up slowly, she cleared her throat and began. "Romeo and Juliet is about two star cross'd lovers from rival families, who fall in love. Going against their parents wishes they decide to see each other in secret, throughout the play lots of complications take place, causing the two lovers to take their own lives in order to be together forever." The class was silent for a moment, taking in why Monica had wrote.

"Very good Monica, in very pleased."

Monica sat back down and smiled smugly at Rachel, who scoffed and said "ugh, kiss ass." The day drew quickly to an end and it was eventually time to go home.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh would someone please help me put the books away?" But the kids had already left the room. "Okay then.." Chandler sighed and started collecting everyone's books, the classroom door quickly opened, startling Chandler who dropped everything he was holding.

"Oh I'm sorry, I left my bag here." The voice from the door said.

Chandler looked up and saw Monica standing there, "oh that's alright Monica."

Monica walked up to her seat and grabbed her bag, she put it on her shoulder and was about to leave when she saw Chandler struggling. "Would you like some help?" She offered politely.

"That'd be great, thanks." Monica put her bag back down and started helping Chandler collect the books. "You know, your piece in Romeo and Juliet was really good."

Monica smiled, "thanks, it wasn't much, I couldn't concentrate much with Rachel gossiping away beside me."

Chandler laughed, causing Monica's smile to widen, once they had finished putting everything away, Chandler grabbed his stuff and headed Monica her bag. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime Chandler." She smiled and left the room, leaving Chandler alone.

Not much happened in this chapter, I'm just getting you guys used to the setting, please review and let me know if you want me to carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

Monica woke up at 6:30am, turning off her alarm clock, she climbed out of bed and started picking out what she was going to wear. She had triple English today because they were going to be starting their essays on Romeo and Juliet. It had been 2 weeks since Chandler had been working at Lincoln High and Monica couldn't get the new young teacher out of her head.

"Monica? Are you awake?" Judy asked, walking into her daughters room.

"Yeah."

"Rachel's coming over for breakfast remember."

"Kay." Once her mother left Monica pulled out a black A-line skirt with a blue blouse to go with it, she quickly put them on and got to work on her make up, wanting it to be perfect. It was 7:25 when Rachel arrived, Monica ran downstairs to join her in the kitchen.

"Hey Mon, looking good. Is that my skirt? Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one." Monica lied, no one knew about Monica's secret crush on Chandler, it's not like she was going to act on it. Was she?

-"Okay babe I gotta get going." Chandler said kissing Kathy goodbye.

"Why do you have to be in so early?"

"Kids have an essay today, triple lesson of English, need to be there early. Bye!" He called on his way out the door.

-Chandler pulled up outside of school at 08:00am, he grabbed his stuff and ran straight to his classroom, hurrying to make sure everything the students would need was there and ready for them. Double checking that everything was perfect, he walked towards the staff room to get himself some coffee, on his way down the corridor he bumped into Monica. "Oh sorry Monica, didn't see you there."

"It's fine Chandler." She said, smiling at him.

Chandler cleared his throat, "you ready for today's essay?"

"Yep, sure am." She replied, her smile growing.

"Great, if you get stuck halfway through feel free to come up to my desk and I'll help you."

"Thanks." Monica gave him one last smile before disappearing down the hallway, swishing her body to make sure Cjandler caught a smell of her perfume, which he did, leaving him glued to his spot.

"What just happened?" He thought to himself, shaking it off he walked towards the staff room, hoping that he still had time for a small cup of coffee.

-The bell rang and Chandler made it to his classroom on time, the students following him inside shortly after. "Okay guys, you all know what you're doing right? Any questions? If you get stuck just come upto my desk and I'll help you. Begin." Chandler watched the students pull out their pens and paper ad start writing.

-Monica watched Rachel grab her papers and walk up to Chandlers desk, she watched her place then infront of Chandler and sit next to him and ask him something. A couple of minutes later he heard Chandler laughing, obviously at something Rachel had just said, a few minutes later Rachel returned back to her seat with a lot more writing on her paper. "Get the help you need?" Monica sked trying her hardest not to sound jealous.

"Yeah, he's really good at Shakespeare! Maybe you should go up and ask for help, you haven't wrote much." Rachel suggested, glancing at Monica's piece of paper.

"Great idea Rach." Monica smiled at her, then grabbed her paper and headed over to Chandlers desk. "Chandler? Could you give me a hand?" She asked politely.

"Sure, pull up a chair." Monica did as Chandler asked and sat down right at the side of him, he could smell her perfume again. It was sweet and strong, not too strong to make you wanna open a window but strong enough to get your attention, " okay Mon, what do you need help with."

"I need to explain courtly love, I always get stuck on that one."

"Okay, well basically, courtly love is when you are in love with someone who doesn't love you back. Someone who won't return your love."

"Like Romeo with Rosaline?" Monica suggested.

"Exactly like that, write that down."

Monica lent slightly closer towards Chandler so that she could access her paper, her hand brushed against his, Chandler tried his hardest not to notice, it had been happening for a whole now. The accidental touches. About 10 minutes later the bell rang, indicating that it was time for recess. "Right kids you have an hour to finish this when you come back, if you're behind I'd recommend that you stay. Monica I'd like it if you would, you seem pretty behind."

Rachel and Phoebe 'ooed' at what Chandler said. "Have fun Mon." Phoebe said with a wink, Rachel laughed and pushed her out of the room.

"So, what do you need to do?" Chandler asked, ignoring the comments from earlier.

"Uh the relationship between Paris and Juliet."

"Well there not much of a relationship is there? Seeing as it was an arranged marriage, but you could write about the age difference and how that could affect it."

"Okay, so that the fact that Paris was older could of put pressure on Juliet?"

"Precisely, and how it could be considered a bad thing."

Monica hesitated before asking, "do you think it's a bad thing?"

"What? The age difference? Yeah a bit."

"Why?"

"Well, because it doesn't seem like the healthiest of options."

"But it could be considered as what's best, her parents certainly thought so, as did the Nurse, the person she considered her best friend as well as her second mother."

Chandler didn't know what to say, it seemed to him as if she was trying to persuade him. "Those are all very good points, write them down."

-Chandler parked his car into the driveway but didn't leave it, he simply sat there for a few more minutes thinking about this mornings lesson, what was Monica doing? She kept standing close to his desk, flipping her hair, smiling at him, giggling, it seemed like she was flirting. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his car window, it was Kathy. "He got out of his car to greet her. "Hey honey, how was work?" She asked.

"Fine." He answered shortly.

"Okay.. What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm actually not hungry, so make yourself whatever. I'm gonna grab a shower and go bed." He kissed her cheek and ran into the house, he jumped into the shower and let the hot water wash over him, and wash away all the thoughts about Monica.

It was ten o'clock when Chandler felt Kathy climb into bed beside him, he felt her wrap her arms around his torso and snuggle closer to him, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Not tonight sweetie I'm really tired."

"Come on Chandler it's not like you've got work tomorrow. We moved out here to start a family! How are we gonna do that if you won't even touch me?"

Chandler sighed, "Kathy please-"

"No Chandler! What's wrong with you? You haven't been the same since we moved here!" Her hand suddenly flew to her mouth "oh my god you're having an affair aren't you?"

"God no! No Kathy I swear! I'd never cheat on you, I love you baby. It's just this jobs stressing me out, I'm not used to being a full time teacher."

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on honey, lets go to sleep." He pulled her into his arms " I love you," he said kissing her hair. He suddenly got a strong smell of Monica. He groaned quietly, she was now in his head and he couldn't get her out. Why? He wasn't sure.

Review! This story's going to be slightly rushed so not many chapters. But review and sorry for any spelling mistakes, im too lazy to check for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm rushing the part of Chandler and Monica getting together because I can't wait to write a certain part of the fic. My other story Journey will be uploaded soon I'm just finishing chapter three. Now for all you Mondler lovers, enjoy! Slight sex scene, nothing explicit.

"Kathy are you sure you're okay with me going out? I can always stay here with you if you want?"

"Chandler it's fine, go have fun."

"Okay, I'll be back soon, not sure when but probably late, don't wait up. Love you." He said kissing her on the lips.

"You too sweetie." They both heard Joey's cab pull up outside, they both went out to greet him,

"Dude! You excited!" Joey asked excitedly,

"Sure am, where's Ross?"

"Can't make it, you sure you don't mind driving? We can get a cab?"

"Nah man it's cool, not much of a drinker anyway. Come on. Bye babe!" Chandler unlocked his car and him and Joey climbed in, setting off to find a club.

-"Okay girls, finish these drinks and we'll head off." Rachel said excitedly, setting three small glasses of vodka onto her kitchen counter,

"Excellent, your parents don't mind us staying do they?" Phoebe asked, quickly downing her drink.

"No, just don't tell your mom Monica!"

"Why are you telling me?" She asked, also quickly finishing her drink.

"Because you're Miss-I-must-tell-my-parents-everything"

"I am not!" She shot back, slightly offended.

"Okay! Everyone got their ID?" All three girls checked their purses, making sure they had everything they'd need. "Alright lets go!" Phoebe said excitedly, walking out of the door and into the can they had ordered.

-Chandler and Joey pulled up outside a club called 'mixx' they walked inside and looked around. "Wow look at all the chicks!" Joey said excitedly.

"I'm married Joe."

"So? You're only 25! You got married too young."

"We've been together since high school!"

"Whatever, just look at tonight as if you're at a museum, you look and study the artefacts, discuss them a little, but just don't touch!"

-Monica, Phoebe and Rachel's cab pulled up outside of the club, as the girls climbed out Monica commented on the name, "mixx?"

"It's like one of the hottest clubs going! Amy comes here all the time and she says it's amazing! Come on!" Rachel grabbed hold of Monica and Phoebes hand and pulled them towards the doors where two bouncers checked their ID's, luckily they believed them and got in. The music was loud and the atmosphere was hot with lights flashing in every direction, the dance floor was filled with people dancing, some drunk, some sober.

"Anyone want a drink?" Rachel and Phoebe gave Monica their orders and went to find a table whilst Monica headed for the bar.

-"Joe! I'm gonna grab a beer!"

"Okay dude! Just don't drink too much!"

"Alright!" Chandler walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. He heard a familiar voice at the side of him say "can I have an apple martini, jack and coke and a scotch on the rocks with a twist?" He turned to his left and saw Monica standing there. "Monica?"

She looked back at him with wide eyes, "Chandler! Hey!"

"What are you doing here? You're underage!"

"Shh!" She said sharply, "please don't say anything." She pleaded, moving closer to him.

Chandlers breath caught in his throat, he looked down at what she was wearing, she had on a tight black dress that showed quiet a lot of cleavage and black heels. He swallowed dryly, "okay"

She smiled at him and grabbed her tray of drinks, she walked back to her table, feeling Chandlers gaze following her she turned around and gave him another pearly white smile, he smiled back, satisfied, she carried on walking towards her table.

Joey approached Chandler and ordered himself a beer, "who's that?" He asked, pointing towards Monica's table,

"Not sure," he lied, still watching Monica who was laughing with Phoebe and Rachel.

"She was talking to you, she looks hot!"

"She's not worth it Joe, hey how about that blonde over there?" Chandler said, trying to distract him.

"Oh, good call, later." Joey headed off towards the blonde, leaving Chandler alone to watch Monica, she approached the bar again ten minutes later, walking straight to Chandler.

"Okay, so you've been staring at our table for a while now, what's up?"

"Nothing.. Do they know its me you're talking to?"

"No, Rachel's too busy checking out guys and Phoebes too busy.. Well, being Phoebe. Buy me a drink?"

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist and a beer please.. I'll get in serious trouble if anyone finds out. I'll lose my job!"

"Eh, just a job." Monica joked, taking a sip of her drink.

About ten minutes passed until Monica asked Chandler if he wanted to dance, uh Monica, I'm still your teacher you know, we can't have this type of friendship."

Monica felt her heart drop, "yeah I know, well I'm gonna go dance," she stumbled towards the dance floor and started dancing with the first guy she saw. The man pulled her closer towards him,Chandler felt jealousy run through him. The man then whispered something in Monica's ear, causing her to laugh slightly, Chandler suddenly lost control of his body. He walked towards Monica and pushed the guy away from her. "Chandler what the hell are you doing?" She yelled over the music, instead of responding he pulled her out of the club and towards his car, he climbed in and she did the same, they drove for about fifteen minutes until Chandler pulled up close to an ally. "Chandler what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry! But you dancing with that guy and- I love Kathy but- you're a kid. Your my student and.." he trailed off

"And?"

"And.. I can't get you out of my head." He admitted.

Monica felt her heart skip a beat. "Me too."

"This is crazy! I feel so guilty whenever I'm sleeping next to my wife, I feel like I'm cheating on her with you! Which is crazy because we haven't even done anything!"

"It has now." Monica leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"Monica" Chandler sighed, but he couldn't find the power to push her away, he kissed her back with desire, they kissed for a few more seconds until he felt Monica make her way through the gaps into the seat towards the back of the car. She tugged at Chandlers shirt, silently telling him to follow her, which he did. She straddled his body with her legs so that she was sat on top of him and started kissing him harder. Before he knew it his pants were down, her dress was up and he was inside her. He knew he had to stop, he was crossing the line but the only words that came out of his mouth were "oh Monica" ,after a while he suddenly realised something. "We're not using protection."

"I'm on the pill," Monica replied breathlessly, they carried on until Monica collapsed against Chandler.

"We shouldn't of done that."

"I know."

"I'm married, you're my student. You're younger than me. If anyone finds out-"

Monica cut him off, "they won't." She leaned forward to kiss him and he kissed her back. "We need to get back."

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! Any suggestions on what should happen next? Also, what does AU mean? Sorry idk what it means. Anyway REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to stop." He said breathlessly against her neck, moving down slightly so that he could kiss her collarbone.

"I know." She replied just as breathless, unbuckling the belt on his pants.

"I need you," he gently pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, unclasping her bra as she pushed down his jeans and boxers, "keep it between us?"

"Always." She promised, moaning as he entered her.

* * *

"Okay guys before you go, I have your essays on Romeo and Juliet, I'm very impressed, really. Because you're all in a rush to get home, I'll give you your results on Monday. Have a good weekend." The pupils all picked up there bags and headed out the door, eager to start their weekend plans. "Monica? I need to talk to you about your essay." He watched as she told her friends she wouldn't be long and walked towards his desk, waiting until there was no one else in the classroom and no one lingering outside in the hall, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly, he pulled away a few seconds later and looked into her eyes, "I've been wanting to do that all say."

Monica giggled and kissed him again, "so, are we meeting tonight?" Whenever they would meet each other they would go to the small apartment they were renting out which contained a bed, fridge and sofa. Nothing too fancy.

"Baby I wish I could, but me and Kathy are going to my mom's for dinner. How about tomorrow?"

Monica pulled away from Chandlers embrace and picked up her bag, "yeah, whatever.

"Mon, don't be like this. I can't help having to do these things with Kathy. She's still my wife."

"And I'm your girlfriend!" She said a bit too loudly, they both looked around to see if anyone heard them, when realising someone hadn't Monica continued, "I thought you loved me."

"I do!"

"Well then end it with her!"

Chandler ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Mon, you know I can't-"

"Bye Chandler." She left the classroom and walked out of school, towards her car where Rachel and Phoebe were waiting for her.

"So what did he want?" Phoebe asked, climbing into the back of the car while Rachel and Monica climbed into the front.

"Oh, he just said well done on my essay and wanted to know if I wanted to do some after school English thing." She said casually, starting her car.

"Are you gonna? Because I would if I were you, he's so hot!"

"Well, I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Chandler, Kathy and Nora had each finished their meal and were now sat in Nora's living room talking. "So, you kids have been married for a while now, when are you planning on having Little Bings running around?"

"All in good time Nora, we're actually trying. Aren't we honey?" Kathy said, turning to Chandler who looked uncomfortable.

"Well not hard enough." Nora joked.

Chandler shifted awkwardly in his chair, "I'm going to get some air, excuse me." He got up and walked towards the back door and into the back yard, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number, looking behind him to make sure none of them had followed him. He waited a while before she picked up, "hey, its me."

With Chandler outside, Nora took the opportunity to bring up the children topic again, "so Kathy, are you and Chandler really trying for a baby? Or are you guys just saying that to keep me happy?"

"Well.. We are kind of trying.."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"He doesn't really seem.. interested, any more."

"How so?" Nora pushed.

"Well, we haven't really had sex since we moved here, at first I thought it was the pressure of his new job. But now.."

"What dear?" Nora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think he's having an affair." Her eyes filling with tears.

"Why do you thing that?" Nora pushed further.

"Well he's always out late, always keeps his phone with him, and we're not really intimate any more And I swear, one time, he came home smelling of perfume. And it wasn't cheap perfume."

Chandler, who was still outside, was totally oblivious to the conversation going on between Kathy and his Mother, was still on the phone to Monica. "So hows it going?" She asked.

"Horrible. I miss you so much, meet me tonight? Twelve?"

"Of course, so why's it so horrible?"

"My mom keeps asking me and Kathy about having kids and starting a family, she can't wait." He waited for her to laugh or make a joke, but she was silent. "Mon? You there?"

"Yeah.. Listen I gotta go, see you at twelve?"

"Sure, love you."

"You too."

* * *

Monica sat on the couch waiting for Chandler to walk through the door, once she heard his key in the lock she jumped up and waited for him to enter, once he did she quickly walked over to him and pressed her lips against his, "I missed you." She mumbled against his lips, pulling him toward the bedroom whilst undressing him. Once they were both undressed, Monica wasted no time in placing the condom on and climbing on top of him, she listened to him moan as she moved on top of him. Since hearing Chandler talk about Kathy and children, she felt like to had to fight for what was in her opinion, hers, and hers only. Whether it was hers from the start or not. She felt Chandler place his hands on her hips and rock into her harder, causing her to moan out loudly. "Chandler!" She screamed out in pleasure, as her orgasm hit, his shortly after. She collapsed on top of him moments later.

Chandler kissed her shoulder and gently rolled her off him and onto her side of the bed, they were silent for several minutes until Chandler spoke up, "I'm thinking of leaving Kathy."

Monica sat up, not even bothering to hide the excitement on her face, "are you serious?"

"Yeah." Chandler said, smiling widely, "the whole starting a family thing? I want to do with you, if you want too."

Monica felt tears forming in her eyes, "really?"

"Really, I love you Mon."

"I love you too." She lent down to kiss him, he pulled her closer, silently telling her that he wanted her. Which she happily agreed too.

Monica felt satisfied. She had got what she wanted, she had won.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you and Kathy coming to the school party?" Joey asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What school party?"

"We have one every October, the teachers and their families come, the students and their families. It's a way for everyone to get to know each other better, pretty fun. You coming?"

Chandler thought for a second, "yeah, we'll be there. When is it?"

"Saturday."

"Great, right I gotta go get ready for the 8th graders, later." Chandler left the staff room and headed towards his classroom, passing Monica at her locker, she noticed him and deliberately dropped her books, just so that she could bend over in front of him, showing her black lacy thong above her low slung jeans. Chandler smiled at her when she stood back up. He carried on walking towards his classroom when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, still smiling as he pulled it out, he read the text off Monica, 'Keep your eyes on the hallway'

He chuckled slightly before replying, 'It's hard, especially when there's a beautiful woman bending in front of you.'

A few moments later his phone buzzed again, the text read 'I bet it is ;)'

He laughed out loud before deleting the text, entering the classroom with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Chandler arrived home from work just in time for dinner, he walked towards Kathy and gave her a quick kiss.

"So how was you day?" She asked, as she served the lasagne.

"Pretty good, actually I found something out," Chandler took a seat at the table before continuing, "There's a party at school on Saturday, all the students and teachers are going, including their families. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Sure! It'll be fun." She said with a smile, she finally put the whole affair accusation behind her. Thinking that her husband would never do that to her.

"Great."

* * *

Monica, Jack and Judy pulled up outside the front of school, Judy was carrying a tray of food whilst Monica quickly checked her appearance in the car mirror. Satisfied, she quickened her pace, eager to see Chandler.

Once inside, Monica went to look for him, claiming that she needed to find Rachel. After looking for about 5 minutes, she finally found him stood in the corner of the room by himself, sipping coffee. Monica took a deep breath before she began to approach him. She was halfway there when she watched as a woman with shoulder length brown hair walk over to him and pull him into a kiss.

It was his wife.

Jealousy ran through Monica's veins like oxygen, she watched Chandler pull Kathy into a hug and kiss her hair. She stood there for a few more moments before Chandler finally noticed her. A guilty look appeared on his face as he saw tears form in his lovers eyes. He was about to excuse himself once he saw Monica turn around and disappear into the crowd until Kathy told him she was going to get some air, making him lose Monica in the crowd.

Monica's vision was blurry, she could feel hot tears streaming down her face and people's eyes on her. But she didn't care, she just wanted to go home. She was about to leave when she felt someone tugging at her arm, she turned, getting ready to tell whoever it was to leave her alone. But as she saw who it was, the words disappeared from her mouth.

It was Kathy.

"Are you okay dear? You seem really upset." Kathy asked her.

"Yeah. I'm, I'm fine." Monica mumbled, not being able to make eye contact with her. She was pretty, really pretty. Whenever Chandler mentioned her Monica imagined a fat woman with ugly short hair, but Kathy's hair was medium length and brown, her eyes were the same colour as her hair, maybe a bit lighter. And she definitely wasn't fat, she was slim with large breasts.

"Are you sure?" Do you need help finding your parents? A ride home?"

Seeing the concern in Kathy's eyes over a complete stranger, Monica felt terrible, guilty, and like she was going to be sick. "No. I'm fine. Really, thanks anyway."

Chandler was still looking around for Monica, he saw her stood at the entrance talking to someone, it wasn't until she moved a little to the left that Chandler noticed it was Kathy. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath, Kathy turned and noticed him, and waved him over. He walked over to them quickly.

"Hi Kathy. Monica, how are you?" Chandler asked, pleading Monica with his eyes not to make a scene.

"I'm fine. So, is this your wife?" Only Chandler could hear the pain in her voice.

"Yes.. Kathy, this is my top student, Monica Geller. Monica, this is Kathy Bing."

"Are you feeling better now?" Kathy asked sincerely.

"Yes. Thank you, excuse me, I need to find my mom."

As Monica rushed past the couple, Kathy caught the smell of a familiar scent, she just couldn't place where she smelt it before.

* * *

It was 1:14am when Monica heard her cellphone ringing, groaning, she leaned over to check the caller ID, Chandlers name was flashing on her screen. She hesitated before answering. "Hello?"

"Mon, its me."

"I know.."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Chandler spoke again. "Are you busy?"

"No."

"Meet me at our place?"

"Whatever."

"Okay. I love you." Chandler heard the dial tone at the other end of the phone, sighing, he put on his shoes and grabbed his coat, quietly closing the door behind him, he climbed into his car (which he parked further up the street so that Kathy wouldn't notice when he left at night) and headed off to meet Monica.

* * *

Chandler waited a good 20 minutes before Monica finally showed up. He got up off the couch and walked over to her, he tried to hug her but she moved away. "Monica?" She was silent, but he could see the pain on her face. "Baby, I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you would be in the same room as her."

"I thought you didn't love her any more." Monica spoke up. Chandler could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"I don't."

"Bullshit. The way you looked at her tonight. How you held her. Kissed her. You practically sprinted towards us when you saw us talking. You were begging me not to say anything! Why go through all that trouble for someone you don't even love?"

Chandler was silent, not knowing what to say.

"exactly." Monica turned to leave but Chandler stopped her.

"Baby. Baby, please. I promise you I feel nothing for her. Its all an act! She cant suspect anything, if she finds out she'll tell! Then we won't be able to be together. People will try to keep us apart. I need you Monica. So bad! I wanna marry you, move in with you, have kids! Do all the stuff Kathy wants with you. Why? Because I love you. I love you so much Mon." He felt tears slide down his cheeks.

Monica walked up to him and kissed him again, and again. Moving towards the couch, he gently laid her down and started undressing her. "You really love me?" She asked.

"So, so much." They carried on kissing and undressing until Chandler spoke up. Kathys going to her parents for a week. We can spend a day at my house."

"Arent you going?"

"No, she's asked me to, but I'll fake ill."

"Will she believe that?"

"Yea." He whispered in her ear, sucking on her neck.

"What if she comes home?" Monica moaned as he moved further down south.

"She won't."

Monica gasped in surprise as he reached the designated area. "Oh god!" She moaned loudly, arching her back as Chandler continued to satisfy her.

Once they were finished, Monica was suggesting that they moved some more furniture into their apartment. "We could get a TV, cooking stuff, closet, rugs, pictures. Stuff that'll make it more homely. It's a pretty big apartment."

"Sure. Also, we could redecorate."

"What? Why? I like the colour purple."

"It's too.. I don't know, girly."

"What? And you're too much of a man to live in a purple apartment?" Monica said sarcastically.

"Okay babe, if it makes you happy we'll keep it purple. It's getting late, I better go. And remember, I love _you_. No one else, got it?" He asked, tickling her slightly.

"Got it!" Monica said while laughing. "Now go, don't wanna keep the wife waiting."

"I'd rather stay here with you. And call _you_ my wife." He leaned down to kiss her. "Bye sweetheart." He grabbed his coat and left, leaving Monica alone with a huge smile on her face.

PLEASE review! They make me so happy. Also, has anyone heard of the band Passenger? I've been listening to their album All The Little Lights whilst writing this. Listen to the song Let Her Go, the normal AND acoustic version. They're awesome. Again, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy birthday beautiful." Chandler said, kissing Monica's cheek and handing her a box.

"Chandler, you didn't have to get me anything." She untied the purple ribbon and took the lid off the long, thin box, pulling out a silver chain with an eternity symbol on. Attached to the chain was a ring with a sparkling blue diamond in the middle, two smaller white diamonds on either side. Monica gasped, "Chandler, they're beautiful!"

He took the necklace from her and unclasped it, removing the ring and standing behind her. He moved her hair out of the way and fastened the necklace around her neck. "The eternity sign is kind of self explanatory, so we'll be together forever. And the colour of the diamond matches both of our eyes. The other two diamonds represent our life, well, our children. Two kids. That's what I want." He wiped away the tear that was sliding down her cheek and kissed her shoulder, then her neck. Sending shivers down Monica's spine. The smell of her perfume was driving him crazy. "I love you so much."

Turning around so that she was facing him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. "Ditto."

Chandler pulled her in for a hug and rested his head on her shoulder, swaying slightly as if they were dancing. "Marry me." He whispered in her ear.

Monica pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "What?"

"Marry me." Chandler said louder.

"Are you being serious?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Of course I am!"

".. When?"

"Once you've finished school. We'll move in here." Chandler gestured to Ye apartment. "Divorce Kathy, start a life."

"Chandler.. We're moving a little too fast don't you think?"

"No, it's perfect mon!"

"We can't! Not yet anyway. I wanna go to college first, graduate, get a job. We can move in together sure, but marriage? I'm not ready for that yet, I've _just_ turned eighteen!"

"But someday?"

"As soon as I'm ready, I'll let you know. And I will definitely say yes." She added with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, now come on. I want your second present." She said with a seductive smile.

"And why should I give you a second present?" He asked mischievously, placing his hands on her behind and pulling her closer, closing the proximity between them.

"Because you love me.. Also, I wanna try on that new underwear I know you've bought me."

".. That's a good enough reason lets go!" Chandler said enthusiastically, causing Monica to laugh as he grabbed her hips and pushed her towards the bedroom.

* * *

"You sure you gonna be okay alone?" Kathy asked whilst placing more blankets on Chandler.

"Kathy I'll be fine. It's just a cold, I'm not dying! Tell your parents I'm sorry?"

"Sure honey. Well I might as well leave now. To avoid traffic, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah ill be fine. Nothing a few days rest won't fix."

"Right. Call me of you need anything!"

"Kay. Bye!"

"Bye! Love you!" She called on her way down the stairs.

Chandler waited a half hour before calling Monica. "Hey.. She left.. Like thirty minutes ago?.. Fifteen.. Okay, love you.. Bye."

Chandler had just gotten out of the shower when he heard knocking at his door, he tightened the towel around his waist and went to answer it. On the other side of the door was Monica with a bag in her hand and a smile of her face. "Hey there.. You selling Girl Scout cookies?" He teased.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, "so are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here."

"Password?" A smile played on Chandlers lips.

Monica raised an eyebrow and slowly walked closer to him and cupped his groin through his towel. "Please?" He swallowed thickly and opened the door wider so that she could come in. She placed her bag down and started walking upstairs. "Coming?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Be right up, just getting some drinks. First door on the left."

Monica made her way up the stairs and followed Chandlers directions. Once inside she glanced around his room. It smelt strongly of Kathy's perfume. The room consisted of a bed, closet, make up dresser, bookshelf, tv and a storage unit. There was also a shelf just across from their bed, Monica walked towards it to get a closer look. There were pictures of him and his mom, him when he was younger, Kathy and her friends and some of him and Kathy together in high school. Right in the centre of the shelf was a picture of Chandler and Kathy on their wedding day, staring at each other lovingly. Monica placed the frame face down, not being able to look at it any longer.

Chandler entered the room and placed the two glasses of wine on the dresser, he watched Monica place the photo face down. He went behind her and pulled her close, causing her to jump slightly. "You okay?" He asked sweetly.

Monica took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"We don't have to stay here, we can go to our apartment." He suggested.

"No it's fine. _I'm_ fine." The truth was that she wasn't fine. She was starting to feel guilty. In her mind she saw the look of love on Kathy's face when Chandler pulled her in for a kiss that time at school. She couldn't help but think that if they got together that he'd do to her what he's doing to Kathy. No, he wouldn't. Would he?"

"Monica!" Chandler called again, snapping her out of her daydream. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I uh-"

"You can tell me."

"would you ever cheat on me?" She asked quickly. Instantly feeling stupid once the words left her mouth.

"What? No of course not."

"Did you say that to Kathy?"

"Say what to Kathy?" Chandler was beyond confused.

"That you'd never cheat on her. That she's the only girl you'll ever love. That she's your everything.."

"Monica what's all this-"

Monica cut him off. "What if that happens with us? What if one day you find someone prettier than me? What if you randomly stop loving me one day like you have with Kathy?"

"that'll never happen."

Monica ignored him. "You and Kathy have been together for years! How can you just stop loving someone like that?"

Chandler hugged Monica's body closer to him and kissed her hair. "To be honest? I don't think I ever really loved Kathy. I think she was just someone to keep me warm at night until you came along. I know for a fact that I love you. And I will never cheat on you mon. Ever. Okay?" He spun her around so that they were face to face. "Okay?"

"Okay" sheep lied quietly.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here?" He asked once more.

"Yes! I'm sure. Come on.. Lets make love." They worked their way toward the bed, Chandler removing Monica's clothes as they got closer so that she was just in her underwear by the time they led down. They were on top of the covers. Chandler only wearing a towel, worked his way up Monica's body. Kissing every part of it. Once he reached her lips Monica turned him over so that he was on his back and climbed on top of him. The only thing between them was a pair of panties and a towel. Chandler moved his hips, causing the towel to rub against Monica's panties. She moaned at the feeling being created. She lent down to kiss him but stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think someone's downstairs." She said worriedly. Both pairs of ears strained. Trying to hear if someone was with them. If Kathy had changes her mind and came home.

After a few minutes Chandler spoke up again. "Honey there's no one here." He pulled her down for a kiss which she returned. Things started heating up again. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the sound of high heels making their way up the stairs. They didn't hear the bedroom down slowly open, or the sound of Chandlers name being called softly.

"Oh my god!" The figure yelled, causing both Monica and Chandler to stop in their tracks. Guilt written all over their faces.

"I can explain!" Chandler said frantically.

Reviewwww! Please. thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathy pulled up into the diners driveway and headed in search of some decent food and a bathroom, after relieving herself she went and ordered herself something to eat. Finding a table, she sat down and pulled out her cell, dialling her house phone. She tried a few more times before giving up after getting no answer, automatically thinking the worst, she dialled another number. "Hello Nora? It's Kathy)

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"I'm great, actually I'm on my way to my parents house, and Chandler's home ill, he's not answering his phone. I was wondering if you'd be able to go and check on him, if its not too much trouble?"

"No problem at all, I'll call you later and let you know how he's doing. Bye.2

"Thanks, bye Nora."

* * *

Nora pulled up outside the medium sized white house, she couldn't help but feel a huge amount of pride for her son, how much he's grown up, how glad she is that he's settled down and is trying for children. Unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the car, she walked up to the front door and let herself in using the spare key Chandler had given her a little while after they moved in.

As soon as she stepped inside he first thing she noticed was the denim bag covered in badges and stitchings on the table next to the door. Shrugging it off, she walked around the downstairs of the house to see if Chandler had fallen asleep on the couch or kitchen table, after looking around the whole of downstairs, she decided that he must be in his room. On her way towards the staircase Nora's bag knocked over the wooden souvenir she had given him from her trip to the Grand Canyon, the force of wood hitting wood caused a loud bang, she gently picked it up, checked if it had been damaged and returned it to its original place.

Again, she started walking upstairs towards Chandlers room, hearing a moan, she quickened her pace thinking he was in pain. She opened the door as quietly as she could so that she didn't startle him and softly called his name. When she opened the door fully, nothing could of prepared her for what she'd saw

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Monica rolled off Chandler and grabbed her discarded dress from the floor, covering her body and face in shame.

"Mom I can-" Chandler started but was cut off by Nora.

"I don't want to hear it Chandler. Get dressed, then come downstairs. We're going to have a little talk." She said coldly, turning her heel and walking back in the direction she had just came.

As soon as she left the room Monica burst into tears, Chandler instantly started to comfort her, "hey, hey, hey, shh it's okay.. It's okay sweetie. She won't tell, I'll make sure of it. Come on, lets get dressed and we'll meet later okay?" Chandler wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Monica nodded and then started to get ready, after of minutes of searching she said "my shoes are downstairs."

"Okay, I'll get them for you." He kissed the side of her head and left the room. he heard his mother calling his name as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, sighing, he picked up Monica's shoes and walked into the living room.

"You and I need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I need to give these to Monica." He gestured to the shoes in his hand.

"Monica? pretty name.. Sit down Chandler."

"Mom I-"

"Sit down!" She barked, Chandler sat in the chair across from his mother. "Where did you meet her?"

"I don't remember." He lied.

"DO not bullshit me Chandler or I will call Kathy this instant and tell her about this dirty little secret of ours. Now where did you meet her?"

He knew his mother wasn't lying, and he knew she'd find out the truth sooner or later, so he told her. "At my work."

"The school you work at?" Nora questioned, "She looks awfully young to be a teacher." Nora thought for a minute before the thought suddenly hit her, causing her to gasp out loud. "She's a student."

Chandler nodded meekly, "yeah, she's my student. But she's not under age!"

"Oh and that makes everything okay doesn't it?!" Nora shouted sarcastically. "Kathy was right.."

"Right about what?"

"She had her suspicions that you were being unfaithful, but I convinced her that _my son_ wouldn't do _that_." She laughed bitterly, "Don't I look foolish."

"Mom, I know this is wrong, and I know you're mad at me. But this isn't some fling, I love Monica, I really do!" Nora scoffed, so Chandler continued, "and she loves me too!"

"She's a child! A stupid, dumb kid! What does she know about love?"

"Hey don't talk about her like that!" Chandler yelled. "She's not dumb! She's not stupid! And she's _not_ a kid!"

They were both silent for a while, glaring at each other. "I want to talk to her." Nora said after a few minutes. "I want to hear it from her."

So Chandler went upstairs to get Monica, he handed her her shoes and told her what his Mom had said. "No, I can't talk to her!"

"Sweetie it'll be fine." Chandler tried to reassure her,

"No it won't, she's going to be judging me, and-and insulting me. And she'll ask me all these questions, what do I tell her?"

"The truth, don't worry, she's harmless. Come on." He took hold of her hand and walked downstairs with him. Nora said that she wanted to talk to only Monica, so Chandler squeezed her hand reassuringly and left the room.

"SO, Monica is it? Pretty name." Nor a said politely. She was all set to have a rant at the woman who was tearing her son's marriage apart, but when Monica entered the room clinging tightly to Chandlers hand, she saw that she wasn't a woman, she was only a child. A very scared one in fact. "Sit down dear." She said, leading Monica to the couch, Nora decided to sit on the chair opposite her so that Monica wouldn't feel frightened. "So, Monica, you love my son?"

"Yes Mrs Bing. So much." Monica replied quietly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Then tell me dear, if you love him as much as you say, why are you wrecking his marriage? Putting his job on the line? All for some fling."

Tears pooled Monica's eyes, and Nora felt a stab of sympathy for her. "I don't know.. But its not a fling, I really do love him." She started twisting the ring Chandler bought her around her finger.

"That's pretty" Nora said sincerely, "the gems match your eyes. Where did you get it?"

"Chandler bough it for me."

"I see.. How did this all start?"

"I guess it was.. just a stupid teenage crush that got out of hand."

"I'll say. But _how_ did it start dear?" Nora pressed.

"Me and my friends were in a club, Chandler was there. I went to talk to him" Monica wiped the tears off her face, she was well and truly terrified of Nora Bing. "He bought me a drink and we got talking. I flirted, asked him to dance. He said we couldn't have this type of relationship. So I left to go dance, then, all of a sudden Chandler was pulling me out of the club and into his car, he kept saying that he couldn't get me out of his head. Then one thing led to another and.."

"You slept with him." Nora finished off.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Bing." Monica started crying harder, Chandler, who was listening at the door, came in and sat next to Monica, hugging her tightly and whispering reassuring words into her ear.

Nora handed Monica a tissue off the table and waited for her to calm down before speaking up again. "I've got a proposal for you both. If you guys end this now, I won't tell Kathy anything, when she calls and asks how you are Chandler, I'll tell her you're feeling well enough to travel and you're on your way to her parents. But if I find out that you two have seen each other at all from today.. I'll tell Kathy everything. And that's a promise." They both knew she wasn't bluffing.

"Okay." Chandler agreed quietly, "give us a few minutes?" Nora left the room, leaving the two alone.

Monica started crying again. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep seeing each other." He said quietly.

"We can't, you heard her. She'll tell Kathy if she finds out.

"She doesn't know about the apartment. She doesn't know what times we meet up. It just means that you don't stay behind after school, I'll call you, don't call me, but we'll still meet up every night starting Friday okay?"

"I don't think I'll be able to go six days without seeing you."

Chandler brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her softly. "I know sweetie, but its for the best. Okay, you better go. I'll see you out." He grabbed her hand and walked her to his door, where Nora was waiting. He handed her her bag and kissed her for the last time for six days. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled meekly at Nora and left. The sound of her car driving up the street could be heard moments later.

"Happy?" Chandler asked his mother sarcastically.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Whatever. I need to get ready. I suppose you're going to wait for me?"

"Yes. I don't trust you."

"Whatever Mom."

* * *

Through out the six days without being able to see each other, Chandler and Monica grew snappy and impatient with everyone around them. "Chandler, what is wrong with you?" Kathy asked tiredly. She had put up with moody Chandler for nearly a week and was growing really impatient with him.

"Nothing." he replied grumpily, taking another drink from his beer bottle.

"Well, your mothers coming over so could you at least try and look happy?" On cue the doorbell rang and Nora appeared moments later. "Chandler dear, could we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." he set his beer down and walked into the backyard, it was a surprisingly warm evening for March (**AN: Okay, change of plan, so the party thing where Monica met Kathy happened towards the end of February but Mondler got together in October, so they've been secret for 5 months? Yeah? Okay, good) **so they both sat on the patio swing.

"Kathy's told me that you've not been yourself lately. Why?"

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Do you miss Monica?" Nora asked quietly, making sure Kathy couldn't hear.

"What do you think?.. I love her Mom."

"No, you love Kathy."

"No I don't!" Chandler yelled, Nora jumped at her sons sudden outburst. Kathy, who was finishing off dinner in the kitchen, heard Chandler yelling and came outside, asking what was wrong.

"Nothing Kathy!" Chandler snapped.

"Chandler, calm down." Nora warned.

Chandler let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me." He got up and went straight upstairs, ignoring his mother and wife who were yelling after him. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door. Placing himself on the end of his bed, he pulled out his cell and called a familiar number. "Hello?.. I know I miss you too.. Tonight?.. Erm, probably 12.. Great, I can't wait.. Love you too, bye."

* * *

As soon as Chandler entered his apartment, Monica practically jumped on him. "I missed you so much." She said between kisses. They barely made it to the couch.

Later that night they were both led on the couch with a blanket draped around them. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting back?"

"I'm not going back." Chandler said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Lets stay here tonight, both of us. I still don't know what it feels like to have you in my arms all night."

"But what about Kathy?"

"I'll go home in the morning.. Probably end it with her."

"Are you actually being serious?" She said excitedly.

"I actually am!" He mimicked her, causing her to laugh. "But seriously, I don't care any more, I hate having to sneak around."

Monica touched Chandlers face tenderly and kissed him slow but passionately. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you more."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its taken so long to update**

Kathy had been calling Chandlers cell phone non stop ever since she woke up at 9:30am and he wasn't in the house, she gave up and tried his Mom. "Hello Nora?.. Yes I know its pretty early but I need to ask you something, is Chandler there?.. Have you seen him at all since last night?.. Well, I woke up this morning and he was gone! He hasn't left a note or anything and he isn't answering his cell.. All his stuff is still here.. I'll call you in about an hour okay?.. Bye."

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the blinds in Monica and Chandlers bedroom, Monica stirred in her lovers arms, she couldn't believe that they had actually spent the night together! Her mother was going to kill her when she got home, and she wondered what Chandler was going to Kathy, hopefully the truth. He said he was going to break up with her today, but what if he didn't? What if they had to keep their relationship a secret forever? "Morning beautiful." She heard him murmur against her bare shoulder, hot breath tickling her skin.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him and kissed him slowly and seductively, "morning."

He sighed contently, "I can't believe we actually spent the night!" He chuckled, "its amazing waking up with you."

"Aww, you too.. Okay, I gotta head home before my mom kills me." Chandler pulled her back down when she sat up to gather her clothes. "Chandler.."

"Stay. Just for a few more hours, its still early."

"Its nearly ten!"

"Yeah but its a Saturday.. Please Mon? I know you want to." He started kissing her chest, moving further down with each kiss.

"Okay." She finally gave in.

* * *

It was now 11:55am and Chandler was still not home, Nora had called and said she would be at their house by 12:15, so Kathy was waiting patiently for her husband to arrive before his mother. At 11:58am she heard the front door open, then close.

"Nora? Is that you?" She called from her spot on the couch. Minutes later Chandler appeared. "Chandler! Oh thank god you're here! I've been worried sick! Where the hell have you been?"

"Just out.. Listen Kathy we need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I want to know where you've been all night."

"I'm getting to that.. Kathy," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I think we should get a divorce."

"What? Why? I mean, I-I know things haven't been great between us but.. we can work them out!" She said desperately.

"Kathy that's just it, we can't! Things have been bad for a long time!"

"Well who's fault is that?" She yelled rhetorically.

Chandler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kathy I-" He started, but was cut off by her yelling again.

"No! Don't bother! I know why you're breaking up with me! Its for_ her!"_

Nora pulled up into her sons driveway, hearing yelling coming from the house she ran and opened the door just in time to see Kathy lobbing a coffee cup in Chandlers direction. "Kathy! What are you doing?"

She turned to Nora. "He's breaking up with me! Your precious son is breaking up with me!"

"Kathy leave Mom out of this! It's between us! No one else!" He yelled.

"I know there's someone else involved! I want her name! Tell me her name now!" She screamed.

"Chandler? Is this what I think it is?" Nora asked.

"No its not Mom so please-"

"Hang on, hang on, hang on.. What do you think it is?"

"Kathy it's nothing!" Chandler tried to convince her.

"Chandler you promised!" Nora cried.

"Promised what?" Kathy asked, after receiving no answer, she screamed "_PROMISED WHAT?!"_

"Monica Geller. He's been sleeping with Monica Geller. For months, for months and months and he promised me it was over!"

Kathy stared at Chandler, if looks could kill he'd be dead and buried by now. Her eyes contained a mixture of hurt, anger, distraught, revenge, the emotions were so powerful that Chandler couldn't even look her in the eye. Then Kathy remembered.

_"Kathy this is Monica Geller, my top student. Monica this is my wife, Kathy."_

"Kathy I can explain." He said quietly.

"Monica Geller? Your _student!_ The one you introduced me to? You've been sleeping with _her?!_" She screeched.

"Its not what you think!" He defended. "I love her Kathy."

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Chandler felt a sharp slap across his right cheek. "You sick son of a bitch! You introduced me to the woman you've been _fucking_ for the past how many months!"

"Kath-"

"No! I'm talking! You watched as I was nice to her, what did you both laugh at me after that? You called her your 'top student'! Well I wonder how she got that position the filthy little slut!"

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ call Monica that all right?!" Chandler yelled, his face turning red in anger.

"I'll call her whatever I like! She's been screwing around with my husband!"

"Hey! Why don't you both calm down!" Nora interrupted. "Chandler come with me, now." She grabbed her sons arm and pulled him out of the house and into her car.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find Monica."

"No we're not!"

"You both promised me that you'd put an end to this affair!"

"We did!" He lied.

"So where were you last night?" She questioned, Chandler remained silent. "Exactly."

"We're not going to see Monica okay? She was frightened enough the last time she had to speak to you! Leave her out of this Mom!"

"Its hard to do that when she plays the main part in this Chandler!"

* * *

Kathy was rummaging through her soon to be ex husbands desk drawers, looking for a clue to show where he and Monica had been meeting most of the time. How had she not noticed this sooner? She had her suspicions but Nora convinced her otherwise, she couldn't believe that Nora had lied to her, did she know from the start? A pink piece of paper caught her eye, she opened it and read '_meet me at apt 20 Grove and Bedford, Monica xo_' it had the familiar smell of perfume on it, Kathy sank so her knees and started sobbing hard.

* * *

Monica entered her and Chandlers apartment, they said they'd meet back here again at 1:30pm, when she went home she explained to her parents that she went to a party and crashed there, they told her to be careful and call next time. Then Rachel came round, distracting Monica from being able to take her shower, so she came to her apartment to have one.

Kathy pulled up outside the block of apartments Chandler and Monica had been staying in, she stepped out of her car and walked towards the building, an old man held the door open for her which was lucky as she didn't have a key. Thanking him, she walked upstairs towards her destination. Once reaching the apartment she started at the dull green door and brass number 20, taking a deep breath she tried the door knob. Surprised to find it unlocked, she opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

Looking around the bright purple apartment, she could tell that Monica and Chandler spent a lot of time here, there was quiet a bit of food in the cupboards, a couch with blankets and cushions on it, a TV, the lot. There was also a table full of pictures, one of Monica and two of her friends, one of Chandler and Joey, Chandler as a kid, Monica as a kid. Also one of Chandler and Monica together, most probably taken on the roof of this building, she could tell this because the city was behind them, like a beautiful backdrop, Monica was looking directly into the camera and was playing with the necklace around her neck, the reflection of her ring catching the camera flash light, Chandler had his arm around Monica and looked as if he was whispering something into her ear, her lipstick could be seen on his cheek and neck. Kathy felt sick from looking at the picture and had to resist the urge to throw it off their balcony.

Taped to the fridge was a note written on the same pink paper, it read '_Chandler, come into the bedroom, I have a surprise for you, P.S your present fits perfectly, come see ;) love Mon xo_' Kathy felt hot tears forming in her eyes, she gingerly made her way towards their bedroom, afraid of what she might find. Opening the door slowly, she saw her husbands tie on the floor along with a pair of Monica's underwear, on one bedside table was a gold bracelet, obviously Monica's, and on the other a nearly empty box of condoms and a few wrappers, bright pink lingerie hung from the door on the wardrobe and the bed sheets were crumpled and messy. All these things proving how many times they'd slept together.

Kathy heard the bathroom door open behind her, she didn't think anyone was home. She turned and came face to face with the person she really didn't want to see at this moment in time.

"Hello Monica."

**revieeeeewwwwwww!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ ! Okay, so if you guys wanted to know, I'm from England, not London so no I don't have a London accent, anyway, this first part between Monica and Kathy is kind of based off of Eastenders, if anyone is from England and watches it, if not, it's like a huge dramatic TV show where everyone's life is shit, so yeah I've based this off this character Vanessa and Tanya, if you wanna watch it type into google 'Eastenders, Vanessa finds out' it will say something like 'Vanessa finds out about Max and Tanya. So yeah this chapter may seem OOC but, its fiction. Enjoy.**

Monica froze in her tracks, she wasn't expecting to see Kathy here at all. How did she get in? She really needed to start locking her door. "Kathy.. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"Oh just thought I'd pay a visit to the woman, well _girl_, who's been screwing her teacher, my husband, behind my back."

"Kathy I can explain-"

"Oh save it." Kathy started walking around the apartment, Monica stood still, watching Kathy's every move. "Nice place, love the colour of the walls.. how much is this costing my husband?"

"We're both paying for it actually."

Kathy scoffed, "yeah okay."

"What is it that you want Kathy?"

"Ha. You have a nerve asking me that. I want to know, why out of all the men in the world, you went after my husband. You're really pretty Monica, you could have any man you wanted. So obviously you took advantage of the situation didn't you?"

"That's not true!" Monica defended.

"Bullshit! Why don't you go after guys your own age?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She said coldly.

"Fine." Kathy shrugged. "Then you and Chandler can explain yourselves to the police."

"What? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"He's been sleeping with one of his students! Who is under age!"

"I'm 18 years old!"

"Barely."

Monica laughed falsely. "Oh my god, you are so pathetic! You're doing a really good job at hiding your jealousy!" She said sarcastically.

"Sweetie, I've got nothing to be jealous of."

"Really? So you're not mad that your husband has left you for a younger, skinnier, more beautiful woman?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself!"

"You know its true!" Monica said smugly.

Kathy took a step closer to Monica and looked her up and down. Monica suddenly felt very self concious. "You're like a new toy to him.. He'll get bored."

"What, like he got bored of you?" She shot back.

"No, you stole him from me! Everything was going fine until you came along! We had a house! A stable marriage! We were in love! God dammit we were even going to try for a baby!" Kathy yelled.

"Oh yeah, Chandler told me about that." Monica said smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well.. whenever me and Chandler would meet here, it would always be at night. Well, most of the time after we made love," Monica watched as Kathy's expression changed to an angry one, "we'd lie in each others arms, naked, sweaty.. panting."

"Don't." Kathy warned her.

"And one time, he told me why he moved here, because it's a great place to raise kids, I bet you'd agree with him on that one. He told me how you wanted kids.. Anyway, you wanna know what he told me?"

Kathy took a deep breath before asking. "what?"

"He told me that he wants to marry _me,_ move in with _me,_ start a family.. with _me._"

Kathy slapped Monica really hard across the face causing Monica to stumble backwards, her rings scratched the side of her cheek. "You bitch!" She screamed.

Monica hit her back just as hard and pushed her back. "Don't you dare hit me again!"

"I don't believe you! Chandler would never say that to a slut!"

"Well believe it" See this ring?" She held up her left hand, "You know what your _husband_ said when he gave it to me? That this blue diamond represents us, our eyes! And that these two little white diamonds represent the kids he wants, two girls!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Kathy screamed, going for Monica again.

Chandler and Nora entered his apartment and watched as Kathy pushed Monica onto the couch and went to hit her. "Hey! Get off her!" Chandler yelled, running over to Kathy and pulling her off Monica.

"I'm gonna kill her! Get off me! I'm gonna kill her!" Kathy screamed.

Nora pulled Monica off the couch and went to get her some ice for her face.

"Get out of here Kathy." Chandler said, pushing her out of the door.

"Just you two wait! Soon the whole of New York will know about your dirty little secret!"

Chandler slammed the door shut and walked over to Monica. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I had no idea she knew where we were staying, hows your eye?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll be fine, make up will cover it. So, what now?"

* * *

"And everything you've told me is 100% true?" Mr Harver asked, praying it wasn't.

"Yes, every word."

"Well Mrs Bing, you do understand that I need to report Mr Bing to the police?"

"I understand."

"Okay, thank you for stopping by Mrs Bing."

"Please, call me Kathy."

"Sure, bye Kathy."

"Goodbye."

Mrs Harver closed her office door and walked over to the phone that was on her desk, picking up the phone she dialled a number. "Hello this is Mrs Harver, principle of Lincoln High, I need to report a problem.. A student and teacher relationship."

* * *

"Okay, now can anyone tell me what an oxymoron is?"

Quiet a few hands shot up, Chandler pointed to the boy in the back with the dirty blonde hair, "yes, Ryan?"

"It's like.. two things that go together to make another thing." He said proudly.

"..Okay, can anyone elaborate on that?" He scanned the room and met eyes with Monica. "Miss Geller, can you give me some examples of an oxymoron?"

"Hmm.. feather of led, bright smoke, sick health?" She said with an innocent smile.

"Great examples, okay, now I want you guys to-"

Chandlers voice trailed off in Monica's mind, she looked toward the classroom window which led into the corridor and watched as Mrs Harver, the school principle, led two police officers, one male one female, down the corridor and towards the classroom she was in.

Mrs Harver opened the door and cleared her throat. "Mr Bing." Every single pair of eyes were on Chandler, the principle and the two officers. "Could you come with us please?"

Chandler's face turned a ghostly pale colour. "W-why?" He asked nervously.

"Now please, Mr Bing." She said firmly.

As Chandler passed Monica, Mrs Harver watched as they both made eye contact with each other. The male officer took a hold of Chandlers shoulder and led him out of school. The female stayed by Harvers side, "Monica Geller, will you follow us please?" She said gently.

Monica could feel everyone now staring at her, people were starting to put two and two together, heart beating rapidly, she picked up her bag. "Mon, what's going on?" Rachel whispered worriedly, in which Monica replied with a shrug. She left the classroom and followed the officer and Harver towards the principles office.

"Sit down Monica." Mrs Harver said nicely, in which Monica did. "So Monica, I want you to tell me exactly what's going on between you and Mr Bing."

"There's nothing to tell." She lied quietly.

"Come on Monica, you and I both know that's a lie. My names Olivia Benson (YES SVU), I'm a police officer, I'm here to help. You can tell us _anything._"

"Nothing is going on." Monica told them sternly.

Mrs Harver sighed. "Very well, please wait outside whilst I make a quick phone call."

* * *

"So Mr Bing, you wanna tell us what's been going on between you and your 11th grade student Monica Geller?" Detective Stabler asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know what you mean." He lied.

"Come on man, you and I both know what I'm talking about."

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"Don't bullshit me man, I'm talking about you, and Monica, sleeping together. That sentence make any sense? Refresh your memory?" Stabler asked, getting into Chandlers face.

Chandler swallowed dryly and ran his hands through his hair. "God." He said quietly.

* * *

"Monica!" Monica heard the familiar sound of heels clacking against the hard floor and shrill voice calling her name, she turned and saw her Mother attempting to run towards her in heels. "Dear, what's happened? Have you gotten into a fight again? Was it those same girls from last time who bruised your eye?"

"Not exactly."

The principle door opened and Harver stepped out. "Ah, Mrs Geller, so glad you could make it. Please, come in, you too Monica."

Both Gellers followed Harver into the room, Judy's eyes fell onto Olivia Benson and she started to panic. "Oh dear lord, this is about the fight isn't it?" Judy asked, turning to Monica.

"Fight?" Benson asked, "what fight?"

"Monica came home the other day with a bruise on her eye, its still there if you remove the make up, anyway, I asked her what happened and she said that she had gotten into a fight with a girl here." Judy said.

"Hmm, is that true Monica?" Benson asked.

"Yes." She lied.

"Really?" Harver asked, obviously not believing Monica. "Sit down please Mrs Geller. Now Monica, are you going to tell your mother or am I?"

"She doesn't need to know." Monica replied firmly.

"I think she does."

"I think you're wrong." Monica shot.

"Monica, don't be so rude!" Judy scolded her, "now, what are you all talking about?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing!" Monica said, obviously annoyed by the conversation she was having.

"Monica, your mother need to know what's happened. If you like, we could go to the station, you can make a statement and she can listen to that." Olivia suggested.

"A statement? A statement about what? We haven't done anything wrong!" She said loudly.

"Monica. Last chance or I will tell her." Harver said.

"No you won't!"

"She's been-" Harver started.

"Shut up!" Monica yelled

"Mrs Bing. Your daughter has, and still is, being involved sexually with her English teacher, Chandler Bing." Olivia said quickly and calmly.

Judys hand flew to her mouth in shock. Monica breathed out nervously and put her head in her hands. She let out a loud and frustrated groan.

!


	10. Chapter 10

Guys I am SO sorry for taking so long to update! Truth is I've had this written up on paper for a while but I've been so busy with school and stuff, forgive me guys!

* * *

"What?" Judy asked quietly, then she suddenly got louder, "what?!"

"Mom, I know it sounds crazy-"

"Crazy? It sounds worse than crazy Monica!" Judy yelled.

"But I love him!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Judy said, leaving the room.

* * *

Chandler slammed his hands down on the cold, steel table. "Look! I haven't done anything wrong! She's not under age!"

"You're dating a student!"

"Yes I know that! SO I've broken school rules, but I haven't broken the law!"

Stabler was quiet, he knew this man had a point, but he decided to push him a little further. "What is it about Monica Geller that made you want her? Was it the way she laughed with her friends at lunch? The way she walked down the hall in your direction?"

"You're making it out like I'm a pervert!"

"What about in the night club? What was it then? Was it the way she spoke to you?"

"Stop it." Chandler warned him.

"Or the way she dressed?" Stabler got closer to Chandler, " or the way she danced?" He asked softly.

"Shut up!"

"You basically dragged her out of that night club, into her car and had sex with her!"

"Hey! She started it! She came onto me!"

"You were buying her drinks! She was drunk!"

"She knew what she was doing and it was consensual! Ask her! You're all making it out as if I _raped_ her! But I didn't! We made love for God's sake! I love her!" Chandler yelled at Stabler.

The interrogation room door opened and a man walked in. "He's free to go."

"What?" Stabler asked incredulously.

"We have nothing on him, apart from buying drinks for a minor in which he'll get fined for. You can leave now Mr Bing, your belongings are at the front desk."

Once Chandler left the room Stabler walked up to the man, "the girl said the same thing?"

"Yep, they're in love apparently."

Stabler sighed, "Jesus Christ.."

* * *

"Yeah we had sex, but it was consensual! And I started it!" Monica told Olivia and Mrs Harver.

"What do you mean 'started it'?" Olivia asked.

"I mean I came onto him! Please, we've done nothing wrong! Yeah he's broken school rules but he hasn't broken the law!"

Harver and Olivia looked at each other, "Monica, please wait outside and ask your mother to come in." Harver said simply.

So Monica did just that, once her mother entered the room, she sat on the chair her Mom was previously on and tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't know why everyone was making such a big deal out of her and Chandlers relationship, she knew people would react badly but she didn't think that the police would be dragged into it. After 20 minutes, Mrs Harver asked her to come back inside. "Well Monica, we've made a decision. You can stay here at Lincoln high, but Chandler will be fired, your mother has also requested that you both don't speak or see each other for a month."

"A month?! No way Mom!"

"Monica, your mother just wants what's best for you." Olivia said.

"Whatever." Monica mumbled. "So what now? Do I go back to class or.."

"You can go home for today, you can return back here on Wednesday. If you want you can have a private teacher in a private room until this blows over."

"I think that's for the best." Judy said, she then got up and left the room.

Monica got up and was about to follow her but then she turned to Mrs Harver, "uh, this won't affect Chandler's future will it?" She asked worriedly.

"It could, but not too extremely."

"Okay.." She then turned to Olivia, "he's not a pervert, you know.. he didn't pressure me into doing anything I didn't want too."

Olivia smiled, "I know, Monica."

"He's _nothing_ like the kind of sicko's you put away."

"I agree, he's nothing like them. He seems to care about you a lot." She said kindly.

Monica smiled, "he does." She left the office, walking down the hall she looked into her English room and saw them all staring at her, ignoring them, she carried on walking to her car. She saw that her Mom had already left so she climbed in and drove home.

* * *

Chandler pulled up outside oh his, well, Kathy's home, he decided that he mights as well pack up all his stuff and move into his and Monica's apartment before Kathy gave it all away to the homeless, he entered the house and saw Kathy sat on the couch with a large glass of wine. She turned and noticed him, "what do you want?" She asked Harshly.

"I'm here to collect my things, I'll take as much as my car can carry today, then I'll bring over some boxes tomorrow to get the rest, is that okay?"

Kathy sniffed and wiped her eyes, "you're really leaving me huh? For her?"

"Yeah, I am." He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Of course you are. Do whatever you want Chandler, I don't care any more." She got up and went into the kitchen, Chandler could hear her crying seconds later.

he wanted to go and hug her and apologize for everything, but he didn't. Instead, he walked upstairs and packed as much stuff his car would carry

30 minutes later, Kathy heard her soon to be ex husband carry the last box of his belongings into his car, he re entered the house and looked at Kathy. "So.."

"So.." She replied.

"I'm sorry Kathy, I really am." He said sincerely.

"I know.."

He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. He was surprised when he felt her lips on his. "Kathy, stop." He said firmly, gently pushing her away. "I can't, not to Monica."

"Oh but you could do it to me? Your wife?"

Chandler sighed, "I'll be over tomorrow, is eleven okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

Monica entered the house and saw her Mom sat at the kitchen counter, her Dad was working and wouldn't be back until late. "I want you out." Judy told her daughter.

She looked at her in shock, "What?!"

"You. I want you out, if you decide to keep on seeing Chandler."

"You can't do that!" Monica argued.

"I can and I will."

"Wha- Where am I supposed to go?"

"You and Chandler apparently have an apartment, you can live there can't you?"

Monica couldn't believe what her Mother was saying. She could either break it off with Chandler and stay with her parents as long as she needed, or she could live with Chandler and see him whenever she wanted, plus she was going into college in a few months. "Fine, I'll go pack my stuff." She answered simply.

"What?" Judy asked, slightly shocked. She didn't expect her to choose Chandler.

"I'm staying with Chandler. Mom, I know you don't approve of this relationship, but you need to get used to the fact that me and Chandler are pretty serius. I'll go pack my things."

* * *

! X O


	11. Chapter 11

_I am SO sorry it's taken so long to update, I don't want to ramble on but a lot of shit has happened recently, thanks for the reviews though! I love you guys!XO_

* * *

Monica opened the door of her new home and was surprised to see Chandler there, as was he.

"Monica! Hey sweetie, you're probably wondering why I have these boxes, well you see-" he stopped when he saw the tear marks on her face, "sweetie what happened? He asked, walking quickly towards her.

"My mom kicked me out. She said I had to pick between seeing you and living with her. So obviously, I picked you."

"Oh Mon, you didn't have to do that! I shouldn't be the reason for you not staying with your parents." Chandler now felt really guilty. In his eyes, he had ruined Monica's life. He had forced her to keep a huge secret, he had made her the talk of the town, and now he's also the reason she's been kicked out of her home. This was all too much for him..

"I know I didn't _have_ to, I _wanted _to." She reassured him, resting her head on his chest, "so, what now?"

"Well, we better unpack all this stuff. Then I need to find a new job."

"I'm so sorry" Chandler felt her crying into his shirt.

"Hey, shh now, you don't need to be sorry. Okay?" He reassured her. "I can get a job easily, my dad's friend, who's practically my second dad, owns his own line of company. He'll be able to give me a job, no problem."

"Doing what? Chandler you _loved_ teaching!"

"Yeah I know, but I love you more." He kissed the top of her head and continued, "so, I'll do whatever it takes to support you, and make sure that you get the future you deserve."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't _have_ to, I _want _to." He teased, in which she laughed softly. They stayed stood like that for a few more minutes until Chandler asked "so, do you wanna start unpacking or?.."

"I actually just want to go to bed, sleep forever, and forget this whole day ever happened." She sighed.

"That's going to be pretty hard to do, sweetie."

"I know.. But we can try, can't we?" She took his hand in hers and walked with him towards their bedroom, where they fell asleep holding each other.** (AN: Sorry, how cheesy was that sentence? Ugh I hate writing that but I did anyway.)**

* * *

Monica woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on her beside table. Groaning, she looked at her alarm and saw that it was on 09:30pm. She checked the caller ID and saw the name 'Rachel' flashing on her screen. Hesitating slightly, she clicked the 'answer' button and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Monica! Thank God you finally picked up! I've been trying to call you for hours! What the hell was that today?"

"Uhmm-"

"Because everyone's saying that you and Chandler Bing are in a relationship! Is it true?" She asked hurriedly, eager to be fed gossip.

"Well-" Monica was about to answer until she felt Chandler kissing her shoulder.

"Sweetie, who is it?" He asked, his voice slightly croaky from sleep.

"_Oh my god! It is true!"_ Rachel yelled down the phone.

"Rachel! Calm down!" She said loudly.

"_Calm down? How can I calm down when I've just found out that my best friend and English teacher are sleeping together?!"_

"Rach, I'm not telling you anything until you _stop yelling_."

"Okay! Okay, I am calm." Rachel said unconvincingly.

"Seriously?.." Monica asked flatly, not believing her for a second.

"No! Mon this is_ huge! _You're like the talk of the _town!_ You need to tell me _everything!_"

"Not now, I'm really tired, I just want to go back to sleep.."

"Well, will you be at school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not back until Wednesday,and even then I'll be having private classes."

"So where are you now? When I called round at your house, your Mom said you'd left."

"I'm at my apartment. Stop by tomorrow after school and I'll tell you everything."

"Nu-uh." Rachel disagreed, "That's too long to wait, me and Pheebs will ditch school and come to your place tomorrow, about 10am?"

Monica sighed, "Fine." She gave Rachel the details and hung up.

Chandler felt her lie back down and pulled her closer towards him. "SO, I'm guessing your friends want to know the gossip?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied sleepily.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Probably everything. They have a way of getting information out of people, especially me. I'm tired, and we have a long day tomorrow. Can we please talk about this later? She asked desperately.

"Sure hon, goodnight." He whispered, kissing her soft yet passionately.

"Night."

* * *

Chandler woke up at 10am to the sound of continuous banging, he and Monica had slept nearly 12 hours. At first he couldn't think of who or what it was, then he remembered that Monica's friends were visiting for the day. Sighing, he rolled over and shook his sleeping girlfriend, trying to wake her. "Mon.. Monica, wake up." He said, shaking her gently.

She mumbled something then turned away from him.

Laughing slightly, he decided to try a new technique, he left the bed and went round to her side, kneeling slightly, he planted a kiss on each closed eyelids, then her nose, then her lips. When he felt her kissing back, he knew she was awake. "Morning beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

"Morning," she kissed him again, "what's that noise?"

"That, would be your friends, waiting for you to let them in."

"Shit! Okay, I'm going to answer the door, you need to get dressed."

Chandler watched her rush out of the room and open their apartment door, girlish chatter filled the apartment. He wondered if he should go out and join Monica or not. He didn't want to make it awkward for her and her friends, but he also needed a shower. He put on a shirt and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed for the bathroom. He watched as the three girls stopped and looked at him as soon as he left the room. "Just jumping in the shower." He informed Monica.

"Okay." Rachel and Phoebe both sat on the couch with shocked looks on their faces, as soon as the bathroom door shut, questions came flying at Monica. "Okay, one at a time!" She held her hands up in mock surrender. She sat their and answered every question her friends threw at her, going into as much detail as she could remember.

"So what happened yesterday?" Phoebe asked.

"Well Chandlers wife Kathy-"

"He's married?!" They both interrupted.

"Yeah.." Monica admitted guiltily, "Anyway, well Kathy came into school and told Mrs Harver who then called the police, we both got questioned, and that's that. Chandler's fired and I now have private lessons for as long as I need." She concluded.

"So that's it.. you're both going to keep seeing each other?"

"Well yeah! Why shouldn't we? I mean, we've been through so much together, and we love each other-"

"Love each other?" Rachel and Phoebe interrupted again.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!"

By then Chandler had left the bathroom and entered the living room. "Okay Mon, I'm going to go and pick up the rest of my stuff, is it okay if I leave you guys here?"

"Sure, no problem." They both kissed each other goodbye. "I love you." She called as he headed for the door.

"I love you too baby."

Once the door closed the two girls looked at Monica, "aww.." They both said together.

"I know! Okay, I gotta go and pick up the rest of my stuff from my parents, want to help?"

They both agreed and let Monica get ready to leave.

* * *

**AN: I don't want to write about them packing so now they're back at the apartment, apart from Chandler.**

****"I can't believe that she didn't beg for you to stay!" Rachel said.

"I can't believe she believed your's and Phoebe's excuses for not being at school!" Monica laughed. "We're doing so well in our classes that they gave us a day off!" She mimicked them both.

Their laughter stopped as soon as Chandler walked through the door, Monica noticed the guilty look on his face, he avoided eye contact with her when she asked what was wrong.

"We;re going to go and get some coffee from downstairs, you guys want any?" Phoebe asked, eager to get out of the room full of tension.

Both Monica and Chandler shook their heads in response. Once the two girls left, Monica asked Chandler again, "Chandler, please you're scaring me."

"I.. I uh.."

"Just spit it out Chandler!" Monica snapped, getting annoyed with him.

"I kissed Kathy.."

* * *

_I'll leave it there, revieeeeeew! Or I'll make Kathy and Chandler get together and have lots of kids ;)_


End file.
